


A Forgotten Memory

by Tatsumi Senpai (Trinket)



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Tatsumi%20Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Diary of the Senpai's mother, one summer long ago when Tatsumi Souichi was just a little bit more carefree and not in denial of anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forgotten Memory

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters found within this fan-fiction do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful manga-ka genius Takanaga Hinako.

Dear Diary,  
We arrived safely at the Beach. It's a beautiful place, though there don't appear to be many other vacationers here. Though there is one family, but the parents seem so very reserved, maybe even more so than my eldest son. One of their sons seems like a carbon copy of his father, but the younger, he has a bit of a softer edge, one can tell just by looking at him. I wonder if we'll be able to meet properly and up close, but I somehow feel we wouldn't be able to get along.  
~ Love Hana

* * *

Dear Diary,  
My two youngest children were being naughty, and instead of my elder getting the help of an adult he tried to rescue them by himself. Luckily there was another boy there to help him, but it turned out that my darling Souichi needed mouth-to-mouth and not his more mischievous siblings. Really Tomoe-kun and Kanako-chan are just so naughty sometimes, Kanako more than all of my children together.  
~ Love Hana

* * *

Dear Diary,  
My husband, really even on vacation, he's so fascinated by insects. Sometimes its so funny, but sometimes I feel like I'm taking care of four children instead of three. I don't mind, but I do worry, where would they all be without me?  
~ Love Hana

* * *

Dear Diary,  
Souichi and his first love interest are just adorable together. I don't mind that my sons crush is another boy, but I do think that they're rather too young yet to engage in anything more than a hug or a kiss. By the way, it was the boy who helped with the rescue and gave him mouth-to-mouth. I'm just glad that Tomoe and Kanako are to busy building sand castles to notice, they're certainly to young to understand at ages eight and two.  
~ Love Hana.

* * *

Dear Diary,  
It was so fun, Souichi watched his little brother and sister while I and their father went out dancing. I haven't been dancing in ages it seems. We did manage to get a little tipsy, but we left before we drank a little too much and manged to make it back to our room. It was a good thing that the hotel had a ballroom and we didn't have too far to go. Who knows what might have happened. We were surprised though that all three of our children were already tucked away for the night.  
~ Love Hana

* * *

Dear Diary,  
Oh dear, Tomoe saw Souichi and his new 'friend' kissing. I'm not sure what to tell him, but he even managed to take a lopsided photograph of those two. It's so cute, but I can't make out their faces. I'm not sure what to do at this point though, but I have a feeling that someones going to get hurt.  
~ Love Hana

* * *

Dear Diary,

Kanako just made the most adorable expression today and she really likes to splash her brothers. I'm glad they only laugh it off instead of getting upset.  
~ Love Hana

* * *

Dear Diary,  
My son, Souichi finally came and told me about his love interest. I'd noticed it all along, but did not wish to embarrass him. He is so easily embarrassed and that makes it difficult to make friends I suppose, he's always been quite shy. It seems he's worried about the fact that they're both boys, but I told him as long as he's happy and as long as it feels right in his heart then nothing else should matter. However his eyes were watery and he told me that his love interest has another love interest that he's known for much longer and whom lives in the same area as he does. I'm certain that if Souichi also lived in that same area that there would be a possibility of them becoming a couple over the other. However as that is not the case, I wasn't sure what to tell him, other than that it might be for the best to forget since they're both so young after-all and they don't live in the same area. Yet the next day I saw them holding hands.  
~ Love Hana

* * *

Dear Diary,  
Tomoe came down with a bug, so I'm staying at our hotel with him and Kanako, while my husband takes Souichi to go purchase some necessary items and souvenirs. We wont be here much longer, but hopefully Tomoe gets better before then so that we can all enjoy the party on the weekend.  
~ Love Hana

* * *

 

Dear Diary,  
I witnessed those two sharing an ice cream cone, Souichi and his young beau. I took a picture, but only got the back of the younger boys head. Still it's an adorable photo of Sou-kun, although I'm sure he'd be embarrassed if he knew about it. He was even blushing while they shared the ice cream cone. Who could resist taking a snap shot of that? Still I wonder if the other boys' parents know whats going on.  
~ Love Hana

* * *

Dear Diary,  
Kanako had a little mishap with a sharp shell. Luckily she only needed a butterfly stitch and there shouldn't be a big scar, if there is one at all on her knee. I just love this vacation spot, and we're here for the whole month too. It's been awhile since we were able to have such a long family vacation, all of us together. I'm happy, especially since I'm able to watch my elder son start to blossom. Ah, the first real spring of youth. Sometimes I wish I could go back and re-experience it with Soujin, but I am content.  
~ Love Hana

* * *

Dear Diary,  
My son, Souichi has had his heart broken. How sad the first sweet taste of summer love, but they both knew that it would have to end. It's sad that they don't live in the same area, but maybe it is for the best, until they're older. After all Souichi is only fifteen and his love interest only thirteen, much too young to enter into a serious relationship.  
~ Love Hana

* * *

Dear Diary,  
We arrived home, safe and sound. Souichi is even more withdrawn than usual. Tomoe appears to be to tired and as for Kanako, she's quite chatty and bouncy. We'll have a light meal from a restaurant and then watch some television before going to sleep. There are plenty of chores to do tomorrow.  
~ Love Hana

* * *

Dear Diary,  
I've tried to talk to Souichi about what happened during vacation, but he doesn't seem happy about it. He told me he doesn't want to remember and that he never wants to have anything to do with another guy again. I don't know whats going to happen in the future, but I suppose having ones tender young heart broken does put one off of relationships. I only hope that someday he'll find happiness with someone regardless of those preconceived gender roles. I believe in soul mates, and whose to say that ones soul mate can only be of the different gender? Maybe I'm too optimistic and open minded, but isn't the point to be happy?  
~ Love Hana

* * *

Dear Diary,  
Soujin is about to embark on another quest. I'll miss him, but at least its only for a couple of months this time, and if anything does go wrong he'd be here in a flash. I love him too much to be worried about his constant globe hopping with his fascination with insects. Besides I have three children to keep me company and a phone, when he gets a chance to call. Souichi will be in high school this year and Tomoe will be starting his third year of elementary, but at least I'll still have Kanako for the day.  
~ Love Hana

* * *

Dear Diary,  
They are sweet memories, but I didn't want to cause Souichi any unnecessary pain by those memories... especially since he seems to be trying to repress them. I still have the images in my album, but they're hidden behind other pictures. There's even one where I was able to get a clear shot of my sons crush and his name is written on the back of it. I told Soujin to keep this diary with him, so that Souichi wouldn't accidentally come across it and be forced to recall his first brush with love. Ten years from now, when Souichi is twenty-five, at some point Soujin can then give this diary to our Souichi. The memories should be dulled by then and it might bring a smile to his usually somber face. Ones first love, whether or not one remains with them forever or not, is always a sweet memory - even if bittersweet at that.  
~ Love Hana

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing left to do now is wonder who the other boy was. To wonder too how both Tatsumi Souichi and Morinaga Tetsuhiro might react should they get a hold of this diary and read it.
> 
> Anyone is free to use this in their own KSB/TTFIL fanfics.


End file.
